Have A Little Faith In The Future
by pitaqueen
Summary: Rating has gone up for language and... well read and find out
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gone with the Wind Characters.

Prologue

Scarlett O'Hara walked down the hall of her high school, just like she did everyday. She was the popular girl but not really popular. By that she was friends with everyone and everyone knew of Scarlett, she just didn't have any of her real friends anymore. She had been separated from them when they re-drew the school district lines. She got sent to Atlanta Central and her friends went to West Atlanta High.

More than anything she missed Ashley her best friend and boyfriend. Yet, she smiled to her self, it would be okay. She and the rest of her crew from West were getting beautiful and going to the opening football game and dance afterwards tonight. After the game she would meet up with her man and dance the night away with the star quarterback, Ashley Wilkes. Her one, her only - her Ashley.

It was her senior year and she was separated from her friends, and because of her name everyone "wanted to be her "friend"". She was named after her great-great-grandmother who just happened to be the only woman co founder of Atlanta. Her parents as were the rest of her family were known for finding their one true love at an early age and having that love last throughout a lifetime. So it wasn't unusual by any means when Scarlett and Ashley started dating their freshman year in high school and were still dating four years later., most figured she had found her man.

Her parent's on the other hand weren't so sure. Her dad, the ever great investor/marketer/entrepreneur Samuel O'Hara, didn't like the looks of Ashley and his precious Scarlett together. He believed his Scarlett belonged with her other best friend Rhett Butler. Yet, his wife the ever loyal and partner, Sara, was grounded to the fact that as long as the boy treated her little girl okay and she was happy that was all that mattered. However, Scarlett's four older brothers agreed with their father, constantly making jokes that Ashley was a wee bit "weak wristed:" Her brother's agreed that she was better off with Rhett, someone they trusted with their sister's heart, someone with whom they got along with, and someone they knew could take care of Scarlett no matter what situation she managed to get her self in. Scarlett took that all in stride as she continued to date Ashley, never once really paying attention to what any one thought or said of her. A valuable lesson her father and mother both taught her early on in life.

A couple of quick notes I really don't feel like really putting in to detail….. Or rather previews of some sort….

Scarlett and Rhett live next door to each other.

They were inseparable growing up.

Until one day something happened and their relationship changed

Scarlett almost died….because of this thing that happened

Rhett moved away to South Carolina - Charleston to be exact and live with his Aunt

Rhett kept in constant contact with Scarlett's brothers on how she was

That's about it for now… let me know what you think…


	2. Getting BEA UUUtiful

Disclaimer: I don't own the gone with the Wind Characters. I only own the obvious : plot, sarah, emma rose, and scarletts 3 brothers and other stuff that isn't in Gone With The Wind!

A:N/ I am not good at the whole fashion scene so…. Here's my attempt

Now that I have gotten all the little background minor details out of the way on with the dialogue!

Chapter 1: Getting B-e-a-uuuuuutiful

Scarlett slid into her brand new red Murano, a gift from her grandmother for finally getting her license that summer. She threw her backpack in the back, shut the lid climbed in and cranked the tunes as she sped out of the parking lot heading for West Atlanta High. She was going to pick up Melanie, Sarah, and Emma Rose, and then they were off to get beautiful at the local salon. Scarlett couldn't wait to hang out with the girls who new her best, she needed her friends right now.

As she pulled into West Atlanta's Lot, Melanie, Sarah, and Emma Rose were walking out of the building. As they saw Scarlett get out of the car they rushed towards her and they let out happy peals for they too had missed their friend. Ten minutes later they calmed down enough to get in the car and head over to Betty-Jean's Flip and Curl. As they got out and walked into the salon Betty-Jean called out, "Here's the Queen and her court that have been absent from this parlor for way to long I might add." The girls laughed as they took their stations, Scarlett started off with a pedicure, Emma Rose, started out getting her nails done with Sarah, and Melanie started with getting her hair done.

By the time they all had hit all of the necessary stations and got the much needed gossip it was after five. They headed over to Melanie's house to get ready, seeing as how it was the closest to the school. When they got their Melanie's mom had a small dinner for them before they went and got ready. After they ate a small required amount they were excused as they raced up the stairs giggling all the way.

An hour later at six forty-five the girls descended the front stair case looking spectacular. Emma rose was wearing a green high neck sweater with fringe around the sleeves, and the neck. She finished off the outfit with a pair of green sneakers dyed to match the color of her sweater and a pair of khaki's. Sarah came down the stairs next in a light blue halter top, with a crème colored sweater over it, half unzipped. She completed the outfit a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of blue clogs. Melanie came down next because Scarlett was still in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Melanie was wearing a light yellow halter with a jade green half jacket over it, with a jean skirt just below her knees. To top off the outfit she too was wearing clogs, although hers were black.

Scarlett came downstairs next in a red camisole top, tight as sin back leather pants which looked like they were made to fit her. She topped the outfit off with black and red cowboy boots, black cowboy hat, and Ashley's Varsity Jacket. "Wow, you girls all look wonderful. Have a good time tonight." Melanie's mom called as she walked them to the door and watched them pull away.


	3. Breakups

Chapter 3: Breakups

Scarlett and the girls arrived a few minutes before kick off. They slowly made their way into the stands taking their old spot. Scarlett stopped every few people to say hello, and do a quick catch up with old friends. By the time she was in her seat and actually paying attention to the game both teams were coming back from halftime in the locker rooms. It was then it hit Scarlett just who her boyfriend was playing tonight – Central. Scarlett's new home. She saw Ashley was off the field while she plotted her next move.

"Why did I agree to this? Was I really in such a haze that I didn't know my own school was playing West tonight? Wow – how could I have been so out of it? I so have to go over and sit in their stands for a bit or my life will be hell on Monday." Scarlett thought as she stood up.

"Hey I'm going to be right back." Scarlett said taking off quickly.

The girls just gave her retreating back a weird look and went back to gossiping, and not paying attention to the game.

She quickly made her way to the opposing stands, and found some girls from her math class and went up and joined them. "Thank goodness, I left Ashley's letter jacket on the other side." She thought to herself as she made a place to sit down.

"Hi!" Scarlett said

"Hey, I didn't think I'd see u here tonight." Janelle said.

"Why not?" Scarlett asked trying to pay some attention to the game.

"Well, I mean you used to go to West didn't you?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, but I have to root for my new team now. And I felt bad I hadn't been to a game all season yet. What a better game to come to?" Scarlett added as she watched Central score yet another touchdown.

The girls reply back was lost in the crowd, for they began to scream and cheer for the new touchdown. The rest of the third quarter and fourth quarter were with no talking. They were all absorbed into the game. Especially when the horn blew signally the game was over, Central 42 West 7. Scarlett said her good byes to the girls and hurried over to the home teams stand to grab Ashley's jacket.

"Hey where did you go?" Sarah asked as she handed her the jacket.

"Bathroom that line took forever. I was so not going in a port-a-potty. Then I got stopped by some people and we got talking then I grabbed a bottle of water. I talked and played catch-up with some more people. Why?" Scarlett said sitting in the stands as the Central fans filed out along with their team.

"Well, we just wondered where you went. I mean it took you two quarters to do all this?" Emma Rose asked skeptically.

"Yeah, what is your issue? I mean your acting like my parents giving me the third degree and news flash but you aren't!" Scarlett said getting angry.

"Hunnie, if you are surfing the-" Melanie smiled snidely.

"I don't know what ya'lls problem is, or what game you are trying to pull tonight, but it's not working. I'm heading off to the locker room door to wait for Ashley! You better adjust your attitude or you're walking home tonight!" Scarlett said in a voice that meant business as she stormed off the now nearly empty bleachers.

An hour later…

Scarlett sat on the bench outside the boys' locker room, waiting for Ashley. She clutched his jacket tighter, and continued to wait. Finally the coach came out, and looked at her. He shook his head and asked what she was doing.

"Hey coach! I'm waiting for Ashley; he told me he'd meet me here after the game." Scarlett said.

"Well, I think he might have forgotten and went upstairs to the dance. You come with me and I'll see if we can't find him." Coach said as he locked the locker room door and lead Scarlett to the elevator.

From there they entered the gym which was open and some people were playing little one on one games. Some girls were watching as a couple of the guys took of their t-shirts. Coach just shook his head and ushered her out of the gym and into the hallway, when they came upon Charles Hamilton.

"Hey Big C, take Scarlett to Ashley. That's an order." Coach said knowing full well Charles being Ashley's cousin and his best wide receiver would know where Ashley was even in this whole mess of teenagers.

"Sure Coach." Charles said as he took off weaving a difficult path for Scarlett to follow.

Finally Charles stopped and turned to Scarlett and spoke, "He's in that corner over there with the rest of the team." With that down he high tailed it to some girl and started dancing. Scarlett held her head high and walked over to the team, she couldn't see Ashley. "Maybe he was drinking and that's why the team has surrounded him like that. Can't let your star player get caught breaking the rules." She thought as she walked over to the team and pushed her way past them before they even recognized who she was and what she was doing.

Scarlett stood in shock Melanie's shirt was shoved up Ashley's pants were down and they were screwing each other like there was no tomorrow. Scarlett's world came crashing down around her. She took the jacket off and threw it as them it landed on their heads. Ashley grabbed and turned saying, "What the fuc…" as he saw Scarlett standing their.

"Scarlett…" Ashley whispered.

"Don't ever say my name again, don't call, don't write, and don't speak. You… I guess my father and brothers were right. All you really are, is some piece of trash from the wrong side of the tracks who whores himself out for the rich and slutty. Don't think you took Mel's virginity it was gone a long time ago by someone she doesn't even remember. Oh yeah and you'd better get checked out and make sure you don't have an outbreak…. I thought you were one of the good guys on a white horse, but now I see it was just a game you played me. But know this Ashley Hamilton Wilkes, it was your last play and I will get you back for all the embarrassment you put me through tonight just because I wouldn't put out. Now I see all you really wanted was a penny whore. Good riddance." Scarlett finished as she walked out of the cafeteria where the dance was being held, with her head high, and her eyes dry.

Disclaimer: In other chapter….


	4. He's back?

Disclaimer – Previous chapters….

Chapter 4: He's back?

Scarlett walked out of the school with her head held high. She wouldn't lose it in front of them, she wouldn't. She would keep her composure till she got home; she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She got in her car and her tires squealed as she left Centrals parking lot. She flipped through her CDs until she found the mix CD she'd made that fit her mood - Angry Mix 1. It soon blared out of her speakers and a tear fell down her cheek. After one fell, more soon followed until she knew she had to stop the car. A "Central Dinner", sign glowed a bright red in the dark night and she hastily pulled into the first available spot she saw. She turned the car off and her head hit the steering wheel.

The tears came faster and she couldn't hold them in any longer. She sat their shivering it was getting cold in her car. She had been crying for a half hour or so when there was a knock on her window. She felt an immediate sense of panic flood through her; she didn't want to see anyone. She also didn't want anyone to see her like this, she raised her head and wiped the tears away the best she could before opening the car door. As she looked at the person who had interrupted her crying a familiar face stared back at her, one she knew all to well. Suddenly relief flooded through her and she knew it'd be okay in the long run, as she unbuckled, and pushed the door open wider. She leapt into the strangers arms and the tears fell once again.

Strong arms caught her, and wrapped around her holding her tight. She felt safe and secure, as if she found a place she fit. She buried her head in a freshly, showed and cologned man.

"Shh... Shh... Scarlett, what's wrong? What happened honey? Are you hurt baby? Scarelett?" the mans voice asked concernedly as he felt the tears still coming softly on his neck.

"Rhett – it was awful. Are you really here?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes, now what was so awful?" Rhett asked as he set Scarlett down and a little away from him still keeping her in his arms.

"It's all Melanie's fault. She had the nerve to screw Ashley, my boyfriend, well ex now but that doesn't matter. She was fucking him right on the dance floor, with only a small wall of football players for protection against chaperons. She had sex with my Ashley, while I waited outside the locker room in the cold waiting for Ashley. He said to meet him there and now I know why. He wanted a quickie with Melanie. God, how could I have been so stupid? I swear I could just lie down and die it was so humiliating and embarrassing." Scarlett said in one rush as the tears began to dry up and anger came riding in.

Rhett saw the last few tears remaining in her eyes, and pulled her back in and hugged her. He just held her and everything seemed right.

"Are you okay to drive home?" Rhett asked.

"Oh… yes. I should be going home any…" Scarlett broke off as she started to move towards her car.

"No – holdup. Just wait a minute before you go all jumping conclusions. It's getting cold and for the discussion we're about to have I don't think we should stay in this parking lot. I wanted to know if you could drive because I don't want to leave my car here. I thought I could follow you back to your house where you could get comfy pajama's on and we can talk." Rhett explained as he grabbed Scarlett's face and made her look him in the eye.

"Okay, sorry. I am okay to drive. Let's just go." Scarlett replied softly.

Rhett pulled her in once more and whispered, "It's all going to be okay." Then he gave her a quick kiss and opened her car door. Once she was in the car and it started he left to get his car.

Her mind raced as she drove home. "_Rhett's home. Rhett's home. After almost four years of being gone he's back. He's back like that terrible night never happened. He just waltz's in and everything's okay again. Where did he go? Why did he leave me when I needed him most? Why is he back?" _Her brain was in such a state she drove past her driveway twice before circling around the block and pulling in the driveway.

Rhett followed her and parked behind her; he got and knocked on her car door. She still sat in the car almost afraid to get out. A few minutes later she got out, locked her car and turned to Rhett.

"I have one question I need answered before we go anywhere, why now?" Scarlett asked.


End file.
